


The Beginning of After

by mozukki, sempiternalbreakdawn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozukki/pseuds/mozukki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempiternalbreakdawn/pseuds/sempiternalbreakdawn
Summary: This is good buddy,sempiternalbreakdawn,and my collection of written Victuuri works! Each chapter is a one-shot with Victuuri in a different angsty AUs :D The AUs will be posted in the notes before each chapter so you know what you're getting yourself into. Enjoy <3Despite the different themes, each one will be resonate along the lines ofkeep in mind that I love you





	1. Better Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homicide AU: Victor is a cop and he stays up late drinking with his mates. He got a call from his colleagues and Victor arrives at a crime scene all drunk and he sees Yuuri's bloody body. 
> 
> I had to search up Russian nicknames because I have no idea how they work. I found these two great resources [one](http://ladyegcake.tumblr.com/post/152773077842/so-ive-vaguely-been-aware-of-nicknaming-schemes) and [two.](http://blog.properrussian.com/2011/04/russian-diminutive-names.html) I found nice nicknames for Victor (Vitya, Vityan, Vityok) and Georgi (Zhora, Gosha). Please note Georgi's names so you guys aren't _wtf, who dis_

_There’s blood on the ground and it reeks of alcohol but there’s no Yuuri. Victor blinks and there’s still no Yuuri. He hears the sound of rainfall but sees no rain. Nothing’s wet but he has no time to contemplate if he’s just hearing things._

_There’s this unsettling feeling that Yuuri should be here, amongst the bloody grass floor but he doesn’t know why. He knows this park from the back of his mind but he doesn’t understand why he’s here, standing in the middle of the night, shaking from fear, with the intuition that Yuuri should be here._

_Victor blinks again. He still hears rain and sees blood. He stares at his hands and there’s blood. Fresh blood running along his fingers and feels the burn of the alcohol in his throat._

_And yet, still no Yuuri._

 

“Vityan, you alright?” 

Victor blinks and he’s at the police station. Georgi’s in his office with a pained expression on his face. 

His chair creaks as he straightens up, shaking his head to keep himself awake. Victor sees Georgi’s eyes scan his desk and he knows it’s not a pretty sight. There are forensic reports and photos scattered on his desk, his cold coffee beside his potted plant and a small medicine bottle for his reoccurring headaches.

“I’m okay.”

“You should go home and rest,” Georgi muses, “If the leader falls then the team falls.”

“Can’t.”

“Can’t?”

“The longer this investigation goes on, the possibility of finding the culprit gets lower,” Victor states in his formal senior inspector voice. He peers into Georgi’s solemn eyes. Georgi looks tired, the whole team’s tired but it’s nothing surprising—it’s Victor’s second all-nighter after all.

Victor winces as the chair screeches across the floor. Georgi’s sitting in front of him now and they’re eye-level. “We all want this case to be solved but we all need to rest, you need to rest.” 

Victor pinches the bridge of his nose. His headache is getting worse and this is his cue to take another pill. But before that, Georgi needs to go home. 

He takes a deep breath and lies, “I’ll be fine, Zhora.”

 

The mailbox is overflowing with condolence letters and overdue bills. Victor sits on the couch to flip through the pile. Even if time has stopped for him, for other people, it hasn’t. The Earth still spins, the moon still orbits, and the bills still need to be paid. 

Victor wonders what people did before technology came about. He hasn’t turned on his laptop in a while, hasn’t been returning calls or text messages so his days are agonizingly long and dull. It stretches on and on, and Victor can’t spend all his time at the police station and sleeping in the first aid room every night. The bed sucks but it’s better than being at home. 

Home is cold and eerily quiet.

And he doesn’t like it. 

He glances around the apartment. It’s pitch dark but he knows every nook and cranny. Even if he can’t see them, he remembers them and remembering hurts. 

There are tears in his eyes as he pleads, “Yuuri, when are you coming home?”

Victor waits and waits but there’s no answer. He curls up on the sofa and spends the night there because the bed smells like Yuuri and Victor can’t stand it. 

 

_His knees drop to the wet ground. The loud pitter-patter of the rain ring in his ears but he can’t feel the rain or the mud on his knees. There’s blood on his fingers as he reaches out to touch the only area of the grass where there’s no blood. There’s so much blood and rain that Victor can’t tell what he’s looking for._

_Yuuri should be here._

_Victor distinctively remembers coming here for Yuuri but he’s not here._

_Where is Yuuri?_

_“Vityan, stop. As police officers, you know we can’t touch anything at the scene of the accident,” Georgi reminds him distressingly while holding back his tears. He’s depressed to receive this case but he’s distraught because of how Victor is reacting to it. If there is a God then Georgi prays to it to save Victor from the sorrows to come._

_Victor coughs, his throat burning up. The smell of alcohol is overwhelming his senses and his vision gets blurry._

 

“Sir? Sir? Are you getting anything?”

Victor looks at the man behind the newspaper stand and shakes his head grimly. The man looks displeased at his loitering and Victor quickens the pace back to the police station.

He wants to forget the headlines on the newspaper but he can’t.

_Man found dead in park, police on scene._

_Death of man found in Masari Gardens deemed a homicide_

_Police investigating body of man, 23, found in city park._

 

Victor is going to refill his cup of coffee but stops short when he walks by the meeting room and hears Yuri and Georgi talking.

“Yurochka, you look out of it.”

“I’m not,” Yuri snaps back. 

Victor knows they’re overworked and he told them to go home early but they all insisted on staying back. As much as they’re professionals, this is a personal case for the team so they’re pouring everything they have in this investigation in order to find the killer. 

Victor smiles. He’s not been himself lately and has been an awful team leader but he’s glad Georgi’s here to look after them. He can leave them in Georgi’s care.

Georgi suggests, “I know you’re tired, if you need to go home early then—”

“—Don’t, I’m fine. It’s just…” Yuri pauses. “I saw Yuuri in my dreams yesterday.”

There’s a pause and Victor stops breathing. It’s been a while since someone’s said his name.

“Don’t mention this in front of Vityan,” Georgi warns.

“I know, I won’t. It’s just…I miss him. I miss him so much. I hate how the murderer is still at large. I hate how we can’t do anything, Gosha.”

“We all miss him, Yurochka,” Georgi comforts. 

There’s sobbing but Victor doesn’t hear what happens afterwards. 

All he can think of is _why didn’t Yuuri visit me in my dreams?_

_Is he so mad at Victor that he doesn’t want to see him?_

 

_There are people holding Victor back. He’s staining their clothes with blood but he doesn’t care. He wants to rush forward, to charge ahead and touch something but they’re stopping him._

_But he doesn’t know what he wants to grab._

_Why are these people holding him back?_

_“Vitya, Get a hold of yourself!” Yuri yells over the rain, grasping onto Victor’s arm to stop him from running into the scene of the accident._

_In the midst of this chaos, he doesn’t see or hear Yuuri. He looks around, searching for him but he doesn’t see him._

_Where’s Yuuri?_

_He remembers why he’s here and gets angry. “Do you know Yuuri called me before this?! He needed me so I have to be there for him!”_

_“Vityan, you’re drunk. We can’t let you through,” Georgi states, at a loss. Victor is usually so rational, Georgi doesn’t know how to handle Victor when he’s like this._

_“If anything happens to Yuuri because of me then I can’t live with myself, so let me go!” Victor yells, frustrated._

_His breath stinks of alcohol and Victor regrets drinking so much. Now there’s blood on his hands and he can’t hear anything other than the loud rain. His throat is warm and scorching hot and he can’t find Yuuri._

_He wants to see Yuuri._

 

Victor starts taking two pills for his headaches. If one pill doesn’t work then he’ll take two. If two doesn’t work then three. Time isn’t moving for him but Victor knows it’s been a few weeks of investigating. They’ve interviewed everyone they could, interrogated and tried to narrow down the list of suspects, but everyone either has an alibi or they didn’t have enough evidence to convict them.

_Victor is almost out of time._

They’ve already pass the opportune window to catch the suspect because Victor is dragging this case on for too long.

The media is bashing them for their inability to catch the culprit.

The superiors are putting pressure on them to close this case fast.

The murderer is probably laughing as they wrack their brains trying to catch them. 

And Yuuri is probably upset at Victor’s incompetency so he doesn’t want to see him, not even in Victor’s dream.

 

The coffee tastes cold but Victor gulps down the awful caffeinated drink. He needs to spend time piecing the clues together so they can lead him to the murderer, not brewing a cup of coffee just so it can turn cold. 

They finally have a suspect but he’s being difficult and leading them in circles. Victor clenches his fist, losing his patience. It’s been a long hour of interrogation but they’ve gotten nowhere. However, Victor is not going to let the suspect off the hook so easily. If he has to detain him for 48 hours to get the truth out of him then he will. 

“Listen here, you punk. If you don’t want to help then I’ll keep you here for 48 hours. And trust me, it won’t be fun. So if you know what’s best then I advise you to be more cooperative,” Victor spats, grabbing the man’s collar to hoist him up from the chair.

“Officer, you’re going to have to do more if you want to threaten me,” the man chides. He slaps Victor’s hand away and Victor curls his fingers into fists.

“Vityok,” Mila warns, standing up to pull Victor back to his seat. Victor knows he’s being too impulsive but he can’t let this guy go. 

_He can’t._

_Yuuri’s already upset as it is._

“You should listen to your colleague or you’ll be the one facing the consequences,” the man retorts, laughing.

“Hey, watch what you’re saying!” Mila threatens, slamming her fist on the table. “Don’t think that I’m nice just because I’m not yelling.”

There’s a knock on the door and Yuri pokes his head in. “Vitya, Yakov wants to see you in his office.”

“But I’m in the middle of questioning someone,” Victor replies sternly. 

Yuri looks a bit nervous under Victor’s fixed glaze but persists. “Yakov told me to take over.”

Victor is reluctant to leave but he knows he has to—if not because Yakov is his boss then it’s because of respect. Victor has been under his tutelage for many years now and has learned many things from him so he can’t refuse. 

 

_Victor can’t think straight as the sound of rainfall echoes in his ears. He’s standing in a puddle of blood and doesn’t see any rain droplets. He can’t tell if the grass is wet from the blood or the rain._

_There’s a pat on his shoulder and he hears Christophe coos, “Victor, it’s okay, you can cry.”_

_He nods but no tears fall. All he smells is the alcohol and swallows a heavy lump in his throat. He’s staring at this empty space on the ground. The blood around the empty space makes a vague outline of something, of someone but Victor can’t put a name to it._

_He looks up and sees Yuuri standing off in the distance. Victor races towards him. He’s happy because it’s Yuuri, happy because it’s been so long since he’s seen Yuuri._

_Yuuri is here._

_When Victor opens his arms to hug him, Yuuri pushes Victor away. “How could you, Vitya?”_

_Confused and hurt, Victor opens his mouth to speak but his throat is burning and dry._

_No words come out._

_He can’t explain his incompetency._

_“You’ve solved so many cases but you can’t even solve mine.”_

_I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Yuuri._

_“You’re just as bad as them, Vitya.”_

_Yuuri turns around to leave and Victor reaches out to pull him back because no, no it’s not true. Victor has been researching, working hard, selling his soul to solve this case._

_But he just…_

_Victor stops mid-way because he sees blood on his fingers. It wasn’t there before. He feels something wet on his nose and he looks up to see rain falling from the sky._

_And Yuuri’s gone._

 

“Vitya, did you hear me?” Yakov asks. He usually looks strict but today he’s worried and he’s worried about Victor. 

Victor snaps out of his daydream. He sees Yakov’s stern expression and remembers what he just said. Victor’s face darkens and he states adamantly, “Sir, you can’t take me off this case.”

Yakov sighs. “You know you shouldn’t have been assigned to it in the first place. It’s because I know you wanted to be involved so I allowed it.”

“Then why are you taking me off?”

_“Vitya.”_

It’s one word but it’s enough for Victor to know why.

He’s been in his office more than he’s been home.

The bills are probably piling up and his internet, TV and phone services are probably disconnected. 

Victor hasn’t been living and everyone is worried about his wellbeing, his sanity but he feels perfectly fine. Their concerns are misguided but he appreciates them. 

However there’s nothing Victor can do about his living style because there’s no time. Every second counts and he has to do his best, if not for him then for Yuuri. He has to do it for Yuuri. 

This case is important because it’s the closest thing he can get to Yuuri and Victor doesn’t want to leave him.

_He needs Yuuri._

_He can’t be separated from Yuuri, not again._

“Yakov, please let me stay on.”

“The higher-ups have given the orders, Vitya. I’m sorry. Think of it as a vacation,” he says gravely. If the superiors are involved then Yakov has no choice. Victor has no choice either. “In the meantime, Sergeant Gosha will be in charge.”

“Leave it to me, Vityan,” Georgi comforts with a hand on his shoulder.

Victor smiles bleakly but nods. “I understand, Yakov. I trust Sergeant Zhora will lead the team well.”

He has utmost faith in Georgi’s capability to handle the investigation. They’re a team and he trusts them with his life but there’s a part of him that doesn’t want to let go of this case. He wants to find the culprit himself, be the one to personally bring them to jail.

He has to do _something_ for Yuuri or else he can never forgive himself.

And nor will Yuuri. 

 

“Please Chris,” Victor pleads. Victor isn’t the type to beg but he’s been doing it a lot lately. Begging for more time, begging to go back in time and begging for help. Victor has always been someone capable and independent; he doesn’t need help but lately, he’s been doing things he’s never done before. He doesn’t know who he is anymore—least not after he lost Yuuri. 

His own food is untouched but he didn’t invite Christophe out for the sole purpose of lunch. Now that he’s on ‘vacation,’ he can’t go to his office. And he doesn’t want to go home so he has nowhere to go. Wandering without a place to return to is so lonely. Victor doesn’t know how long he can last like this. 

Christophe looks up from his sandwich and spares Victor a look of pity. Victor pretends not to notice it because they’re friends. Victor doesn’t want to be irritated at Christophe and ruin the friendship, especially since he’s depending on their many years of friendship to get Christophe to help him out.

“Victor, you know information about the Narcotic Bureau is confidential,” Christophe replies, slowly and cautiously. “But how do you know this guy?”

They both entered the police force together and now Victor’s the senior inspector for the crimes unit and Christophe is the senior inspector for the narcotic bureau unit. Unfortunately they don’t work together but they try their best to catch up when they can—the last time being on the day of the incident. They went drinking and lost track of time. 

Then Victor’s life changed forever.

“We suspect he’s involved in this case,” Victor says. “But I got taken off before I could finish the interrogation.”

“Victor…” Christophe trails off. “As a friend, you know I’ll do anything for you but I can’t go beyond my duties.”

Christophe stares at Victor worryingly. Victor should know this, should know that he can’t ask Christophe for information about the narcotic bureau, even if they’re both police. Narcotic bureau information is strictly confidential because it involves an international ring of drug trafficking, it involves millions of dollars but Victor knows this but still asks and this is what troubles Christophe. Victor is losing his logic, the logic that makes him a great cop because he uses it to guide him in making decisions, in justifying those decisions. 

“Chris, I’ve never asked you for anything before but please, just this once. Please help me.” Victor is desperate and he will sink lower if he can get what he wants. 

“I’m sorry, Victor.”

It gets quiet and things become awkward but no one budges. Victor knows he has to break the ice because Christophe has logic on his side. 

“Forget it, I expected this,” Victor admits resentfully. They’re good friends but they’re also law enforcers. They shouldn’t go against their duties—reason tells Victor this but he was hoping their friendship would tell him otherwise. Victor was hoping he could get some information about the suspect to do his own private investigation. He can’t let go of the case so easily and he will do anything he can to investigate it.

“So how are you, Victor?”

Victor looks at Christophe, at a complete loss. It’s a simple question but he doesn’t know how to answer it. Is Victor doing okay? Can he say that he’s okay with everything that’s happening? Victor doesn’t think anything’s wrong but the worried looks from the people he talks to are telling him otherwise.

“It’s not your fault.”

Victor meets Christophe’s firm gaze and replies, “Yes it is.”

Christophe sighs. “Then I should share some of the blame because I took you out that night.”

“I was so drunk that night, I missed Yuuri’s calls,” Victor says, remembering that awful night. Christophe wanted a night out to destress from his difficult case. It was the bar’s anniversary so they had a promotion on beer and they ordered too much. “What if Yuuri was calling me for help?”

_What if Victor could have prevented this?_

_What if Yuuri needed Victor then?_

Christophe is speechless when he puts a hand on Victor’s shoulder. He knows Victor needs time to come to terms with this but he’s starting to reconsider if Victor should be alone right now. Victor’s not himself and Christophe is getting alarmed. 

When Victor received a call from Georgi that night, telling him to come as soon as possible, he knew something was wrong. He’s gotten calls telling him to come to the scene of the accident numerous times but this time was different. Georgi was quiet and wary of his words and Victor didn’t know why. He sounded upset but Victor brushed it off because he was drunk out of his mind. 

When Victor arrived, the alcohol was still in his system so he couldn’t even see straight. He couldn’t see Yuuri properly. All he saw was blood; blood was everywhere. He didn’t feel the rain falling down on him either as the horror of reality was slowly sinking in. 

The burn of the alcohol was the only thing keeping him warm.

“Yuuri wouldn’t want to see you like this. So please Victor, free yourself from this guilt.” It’s Christophe’s turn to plead and he’s begging his friend to live. Victor is clinging onto the guilt to cope with reality and while it’s helped Victor get this far but it can’t help Victor forever. Sooner or later, Victor will self-destruct from the guilt and Christophe wants to stop Victor before he gets there. 

Victor saw Yuuri afterwards in the mortuary. Yuuri was cold and alone in that room, waiting for Victor to come see him. Victor’s arrival was long overdue and he shouldn’t have shown his face to Yuuri but he couldn’t help it. Victor wanted to see him one last and that was all he could. He did nothing for Yuuri that night and he did nothing for him afterwards. 

“Do you want to go out after?” Chistophe asks, defeated at Victor’s silence.

“I’ll pass, I don’t drink anymore.” 

_Not after that incident._

 

The file is closed with no leads. 

And Victor is not taking this very well.

“How can you close the case? We haven’t even found the murderer yet!” Victor yells hysterically. He’s trying to process what’s happening despite his pounding headache but things aren’t making sense. Georgi’s holding Victor back, just like he did that night. 

_They’re closing the case, Yuuri’s case._

_They can’t do that._

“Sir, please reconsider,” Georgi beseeches on Victor’s behalf. Geogi throws a glance at Victor who’s stopped resisting. He’s unnervingly quiet and Georgi knows this isn’t good but he also knows, Yakov has done all that he can to keep the case open. 

“If you give me a valid reason then I will,” Yakov replies. “If there’s new evidence or even better, a lead then you can continue. But if there isn’t then…”

Georgi is rendered silent. He wanted to help Victor through this darkest point in his life but Georgi couldn’t do anything for Victor or Yuuri. He peers at Yakov who looks upset to be telling them this.

They all know there are no leads. The case isn’t getting anywhere and the police force has limited resources and an even more limited budget. However, even so, they wanted to crack this case and bring justice to Yuuri but they couldn’t. 

Victor and his team have failed Yuuri. 

“Boys, you’ve followed me for a long time, you know how this process works. I don’t want to do this but this decision wasn’t made by me alone nor was it an easy one,” Yakov explains wearily. He walks up and squeezes Victor’s shoulder. He cares for Victor and wants him happy but they have to be rational, they have to use reason. “We all love Yuuri and want to do something for him but you guys have done all that you can.” 

_Please let this case go, Vitya._

_Please let Yuuri go._

_You have a long life ahead of you so please, live it._

Victor is silent when Yakov close the folder with all the reports, photographs, statements and it’s finalized. 

Yuuri is being filed away somewhere far away, somewhere Victor can’t reach him. 

 

_Yuuri is the first thing Victor sees. For once, Victor doesn’t have to search for him and he would be happy but there’s blood on Yuuri’s clothes. There’s venom in his words and a raging fire in his eyes._

_Victor stands as Yuuri hurl stones at him._

_“How could you leave me alone?”_

_Victor’s sorry._

_“I needed you, Victor. Where were you?”_

_He’s so sorry._

_“I’ll never forgive you.”_

_And sorry is all he’s ever going to be._

_Victor doesn’t have the dignity to touch him. He watches as Yuuri takes steps away from him._

_Yuuri, come back. He’ll do anything to be with Yuuri so please don’t go._

_Don’t go, Yuuri._

_Despite all this, Victor can’t utter a single plea. His throat is on fire and he coughs uncontrollably._

 

It’s raining hard and the sound of it aggravates Victor’s headache. He doesn’t want to drive in this weather but he has to go home to take care of some things. The property manager of his apartment called to tell him his mailbox is getting full so the mailman has been leaving his letters at the security desk. 

The drive back home is so familiar but the familiarity of it brings about so many memories that it hurts Victor but he knows that even if his days are long and boring, he’s still unfortunately alive. Between flight and fight, he’s been choosing the flight option. His mind shutting down all memories of him arriving at the scene of the accident to protect him from the shock, the shock of losing Yuuri but he can’t keep doing that. He can’t forget Yuuri like that.

So he’s been fighting, been swimming through his distorted memories to find Yuuri, to get an effigy of what happened that night. He can’t fully trust his memories because of the alcohol playing tricks on him but they’re all he has. 

He can’t count the times he’d wake up in shock in the hotel room because of the crude realization that Yuuri’s gone. He misses Yuuri so much and that longing is also messing with his memories but what can he do? Regardless of the fight or flight option, Victor’ll be miserable because Yuuri is gone. It’s the cold, hard fact that Victor has to swallow. 

There’s another pound of his headache and Victor sees Yuuri from the corner of his eyes. Yuuri’s standing at the side of the road. He’s watching and waiting for him, Victor knows this. 

_He’s already lost Yuuri twice—once at the scene of the accident and another time when Yakov closed the case._

_He can’t lose Yuuri a third time._

_If he does then Yuuri’ll be gone forever._

_And Victor can’t live forever without Yuuri._

Victor abruptly pulls to the side of the road and contemplates on what to do next. Victor doesn’t want to accept a reality without Yuuri so he’s made his decision. He doesn’t want to live his life like this so he runs out of the car. So many things are happening with the rainfall, his piercing headache and Yuuri looking at him that Victor doesn’t see the car coming at him nor did he hear the blaring honks or screeching of the tire.

 _All he sees is Yuuri._

His throat is on fire and the waft of alcohol is sickening but he doesn’t care because there’s Yuuri. Yuuri’s waiting for him and Victor isn’t going to make him wait longer. 

_I’m back, Yuuri._

_I’ve finally found you, Yuuri._

For the first time in a long time, Yuuri is smiling and opening his arms to accept Victor. His smile is so beautiful and Victor starts crying. He’s missed him so much, he’s been so lonely without Yuuri. His life has become so slow but now that he sees Yuuri, he feels the clock ticking again. His life is finally moving forward. Yuuri is all Victor needs to go on and he will do anything to hold onto Yuuri—even embrace the solaces of death.

He reaches out for Yuuri and his blood-stained hands are all he sees before the world goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was fun to write because I don't usually write this genre. This is what I get for being sempiternalbreakdawn's buddy but it is what it is LOL. I've been wanting to write a fic that echoes the theme of _real, not real_ dreamscape. To make it easier to understand what happens because even Victor doesn't know what happened because his mind purposely blocked memories of that night to protect him but he's trying to remember what happens because it's his last memories of Yuuri. So the italics are bits and pieces of him trying to remember that night so he could get back on track, get back to living his life. So each dream is different because he remembers something new each time. 
> 
> Unfortunately, Victor doesn't remember what happens because he dies before that could happen. It's not necessarily Victor choosing death than accepting that Yuuri died though but he chooses Yuuri.
> 
> I also don't know how Yuuri died LOL. So just leave it up to your imaginations :) Watch out for the next prompt because my buddhy's writing it and it's bloody sad.


	2. Death in my dreams (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Keep in mind that I love you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historical AU: Crown-prince of Saika, Yuuri, is presumedly dead but he's the head general of the wind tribe. His task at hand is to escort Prince Victor to the water tribe and bring him back to the wind tribe in one piece. Yuuri vows to do that, even if it will cost his life.
> 
> Ps: As what buddy said in the previous chapter, Georgi's wonderful nickname will be Gosha (so do not be alarmed).

_“Take one foot out of that door and you’ll never call yourself a Katsuki heir. You’re a disgrace to our kingdom, you hear me, Yuuri!”_

_He still didn’t turn round; the white dragon embroidery on the back of his black haori jacket still beckoned under the moonlight where he stood. He replied, his voice calm and enigmatic, “Don’t worry, father. I plan to do the same.”_

_He slid the shoji screens open. The moonlight spilled into the room, penetrating the darkness. But nobody could see the expression on his face as he said,_ _“Thank you for your care over the past 21 years of my life. Farewell, Father, Mother.”_

_And he left._

 

 

_The moon shone intimidatingly onto the palace grounds as he walked across the courtyard. His footsteps were quick and light that the hoot of a hidden owl was the only sound to permeate the silence of the night._

_He stopped in the middle of the courtyard and sighed._

_“What do you want with me, fellow men?”_

_A couple of the palace guards came up behind him, holding up their katanas in an offence position._

_“Prince Yuuri, you have hereby committed treason in Saika Kingdom. You are to surrender your weapon this instant and face the consequences by Lord Toshiya.”_

_His hand curled into a fist._

_“And if I refuse?”_

_The palace guards cautiously stepped forward, “We are ordered to take you in by force, even if it means having your limbs cut off.”_

_He lowered his head, his back still facing the palace guards. His knuckles were slowly turning white as he spoke through his clenched teeth,_

_“Father…”_

_He knew it were to come to this. After all, this was the man he had looked up to all his life; the same man who has taught him how to be calm, quick-witted, and intuitive. But who would’ve thought he was leaving this Kingdom because of this same man._

_Indeed, he should’ve seen this coming._

_Gripping his scabbard, he drew his katana effortlessly. Looking forward towards the main gate of Saika, he smiled grimly, “Then tell Father, that I’ll kindly decline his offer.”_

_And as clashing sounds of the blade quickly followed, the owl omitted a screech of protest and took flight._

 

 

* * *

 

**-Three years later-**

 

“General Yuuri, Prince Victor wishes to see you in his room.”

Yuuri looked up to see Georgi, a tall and handsome blue eyed servant, who called out to him at the corner of courtyard. Panting, he wiped a bead of sweat across his forehead and raised his hand in acknowledgement, “I’ll be there soon. Thank you, Gosha.” With a swift move, he slid his katana back into his scabbard.

“But I’m not finished with you yet! One more!”

Yuuri smiled at the sheer determination of the young fellow standing in front of him. He walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder, “We’ll continue our training in the evening, Yurochka. Get some rest.”

“Pfft, that lazy prince will never let you leave once he sees you,” Yuri huffed a sigh of dissatisfaction, keeping his sword in his scabbard as well.

Chuckling, Yuuri walked out of the courtyard as he waved his hand coolly. 

 _Lazy prince huh._  

 

 

“You summoned me, Prince Victor?” Yuuri bowed as he entered the room.

Yuuri could’ve sworn that he saw a twinkle in the Prince’s right eye as soon as he entered. The grey-haired prince ran over, throwing his arms around Yuuri.

“Yuuriiiii! Where have you been? I’ve not seen you for the whole day and I’m bored and lonely. Yuuuriiiiiiiii”

Flustered by the prince’s actions, Yuuri scratched his head, “S-sorry, your highness. I was training with Captain Yuri today. He wanted to brush up on his sword combat skills.”

“Ehhh I want to train with Yuuri too!” Victor whined as he continued to hug Yuuri, still not letting go.

Yuuri softened, knowing all too well that Victor would’ve enjoyed training together with him and Yuri if he ever had the chance too. But being a Prince wasn’t easy, he knew that all too well. There were duties Victor had to uphold to, and responsibilities he had to bear as the Prince of the Wind Tribe. Yuuri gently embracing Victor, smiling at how gullible Victor was underneath this Princely image.

His thoughts were disrupted when a loud and taut voice exploded through the room, “Vitya! Let go of General Yuuri this instant! Have you forgotten why he’s here?”

“Chief Yakov, sir” Yuuri immediately bowed down once again, mentally scolding himself for not noticing Yakov any sooner. “What can I be of assistance?”

Yakov drank his cup of tea, settling it down before crossing his arms again. His voice sounded composed but there was a hint of seriousness as well, “We need you to go to the Water Tribe as Victor’s bodyguard.”

 

 

* * *

 

“Alright then. Tomorrow, we shall leave at dawn.” Victor stood up from his seat and straightened his robe, “I’ll get my horse ready. Yuuri, meet me at the east wing balcony.”

“Very well, your highness,” Yuuri answered with a nod. 

Victor gave a bright smile and clapped his hands excitedly, “Makkachin! Let’s go play while we wait for Yuuri!”

As soon as she heard her name being called out, the large brown poodle wagged her tail in excitement. She leaped out of the room, barking her way through as she ran together with the cheerful Prince.

Yuuri chuckled slightly. He found it so amusing how Victor could switch from that serious and intellectual Prince just minutes ago and back to that childish and cheerful individual at an instant. Yuuri drank the last of his tea and was about to take his leave as well.

 

“Yuuri,” Yakov called out, “I know this might seem like a simple mission but, you two will probably stay there for at least a week. I’m sure you realise how dangerous this could turn out at any point in time.”

Yuuri looked entirely unfazed at Yakov’s sudden statement, “Yes, Sir. Pardon my bluntless, but I wouldn’t be surprised if Prince Victor might be deemed as a potential target, especially at their conference party.”

He observed the map of Saika again on the table. Yuuri’s eyes narrowed as he continued, “Despite our good relationship with the Water Tribe, we’re still unsure of the other Tribes. And the Saika Kingdom has been acting pretty strangely over the past few days. It’s natural that we need to be on our guard.”

Yakov sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “And it isn’t helping how the King’s condition is worsening day by day. The Wind Tribe might be the most vulnerable at this point. It’ll soon be a matter of time for Victor to take over the throne. So you do know how much this mission is as stake, don’t you, Yuuri…”

King Nikiforov was an honourable and loving King who brought peace and harmony amongst the Wind Tribe. He has never once showed discrimination towards his people, Yuuri being one of them. If it wasn’t for King Nikiforov, Yuuri might not even be standing here today as a member of the Wind Tribe, let alone hide his identity from everyone else in the Kingdom. Ever since his first meeting with King Nikiforov, Yuuri vowed immense loyalty to him and his family.

So when King Nikiforov first fell, Yuuri has been constantly worrying about his health. His face was getting paler, and his body was looking more frail each time Yuuri visited his chamber. Nevertheless, the King would always give Yuuri the brightest and most radiant smile, just like his son.

Unconsciously, Yuuri gripped his robe under the table, his expression darkened, “Very much, sir.”

Yakov hummed. “But Yuuri, the King had no regrets appointing you as head general a year ago. And neither do I. You may have come to the Wind Tribe at the most terrifying way possible, but you’re family to us,” Yakov said sincerely, looking deep into Yuuri’s eyes as he continued, “I entrust Victor’s safety and the pride of the Wind Tribe to you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri felt a tug at his heart, but a genuine smile spread across his face. Yuuri stood up and with his right hand on his left chest. He bowed down, “By my Katana, Chief Yakov,” he said steadily, “I will protect Prince Victor and the Wind Tribe with my life.”

 

 

* * *

 

Yuuri walked towards the east canopy and he saw Victor sitting on the floor with Makkachin by his side. Makkachin laid next to him as Victor continued to stroke her fur and staring into the distance. Victor didn't seem to notice Yuuri coming over, as though he was drifting in thought. Yuuri stood next to a pillar, distancing himself away from Victor. He didn’t want to interrupt Victor’s moment; besides, he enjoyed staring at Victor from afar, and let his thoughts drift along with it.

But it was no doubt, Yuuri thought, that Victor looked beautiful.

It was at times like these which made Yuuri remind himself why he has decided to walk down on this path. His selfish desire of not wanting to carry out his family’s legacy due to opposing views between him and his father; risking his life to obtain freedom; escaping near death. Was leaving the Saika Kingdom three years back the right thing to do?

Yuuri would never forget that _night_. He was cold, wet, and bleeding; yet Yuuri didn’t know how ended up at the front gates of the Wind Tribe. By the time he could respond to a voice desperately calling out for him, Yuuri collapsed. He woke up the next day seeing Victor on a chair; his head laying on the side of his bed. It didn’t take long for Victor to realise Yuuri was awake. And for the first time, their very first encounter, Yuuri saw Victor’s eyes brimming with tears. He repeated the same string of words Yuuri once didn’t understand, but the rush of emotions he felt that day would never be forgotten.

For the very first time in his life, Yuuri was happy to be alive.

Yes, it was the right decision. He has never regretted it once. The three years he has spent as a member of the Wind Tribe were the best three years of his life. And he wished to keep it that way. The man in front of him gave him love, life, and hope. He unexpectedly came into Yuuri’s life like a strong wind, picking him up from his feet and blew all his troubles away. But will Victor stay by his side forever, or drift away like the wind?

Indeed, Yuuri realised, that his life would be meaningless without him. So regardless of how much men he had to kill, how much blood he had to shed, he would do it for Victor.

Makkachin noticed Yuuri standing at the pillar and quickly stood, barking at him. It startled Yuuri, but softened his gaze seeing how excited Makkachin looked. Makkachin’s sudden bark must’ve surprised Victor too.

He turned to see Yuuri approaching them and he smiled.

 

“Yuuri!” 

 

 

* * *

 

_It was dark and the wind blew strongly against his face. He held his katana- trembling as he tried to focus at the man in front of him. He gripped his hand tighter, but only made his hands shake even more. He couldn’t see the man’s face, for the hood was covering most of his features. But he could see his eyes- that intense stare boring straight in his brown eyes of his. The hooded man stood very still, strangling a man’s neck in one arm and pointing a gun at his temple._

_His breathing was loud and hoarse as he tried to focus on the task at hand._

_“Don’t do this… We can talk this out, alright? Let him go, and I won’t kill you… Please..”_

_The hooded man let out a loud cackle, echoing through the dark and narrow alley, “And why would I do that, Yuuri? I mean, you have everything you wanted! You betrayed your own country, earned fame, honour, wealth, and now even the Prince is infatuated with you? Do you actually think you can save your beloved prince from all danger by a small betrayal? HAH! Don’t make me laugh, Yuuri.”_

_He chuckled dryly, pulling the hammer back on his colt revolver, “So I think it’s time, I’m gonna slowly take every single happiness away from you. One…. by… one….”_  

 

 _“Yuu_ — _”_

 

 _"NO_ — _”_

 

_-BANG-_

 

Yuuri screamed, jolting up from his bed. He unconsciously gripped the sheets as he tried to catch his breath, sweat already beading down his face.

 _Vitya._ He turned to his right and saw the sheets rising up and down in a calm manner. Yuuri slowly pulled them down, and there lay the prince curled up next to him.

Yuuri heaved a sigh of relief as he sank back onto his pillow. He faced his silver haired prince as he watched him sleep. His breathings were slow and steady as he continued to be in deep slumber. As much as Victor has always been an early riser, Yuuri was glad Victor wouldn’t wake up to his screams because of how deep of a sleeper he was.

It has already been a couple of months since Yuuri started sleeping with Victor in his room; to fall asleep and wake up with Victor next to him. To have Victor be the last person he would ever see before closing his eyes every night, Yuuri couldn’t believe it still.

Yuuri smiled wanly as his mind started to drift off to his dream. _W_ _hat was that dream anyway._ This was the first time Yuuri has ever dreamt of such a thing. Sure, he has had nightmares occasionally; nightmares that would take him back to those nights when he betrayed Saika three years back. It still haunted him somewhat, but it has never bothered him. After all, it was part of his life. But this nightmare seemed different. _It felt so real._

Yuuri can’t let Victor know about all this; if he did, what would he do? What could he do? Was vowing his entire loyalty to the Wind Tribe not enough to protect the man he loved? It was not as though Victor would run away from Yuuri because of this... would he? Yuuri didn’t want his only future slip away from his fingertips; there would be nothing left for him to live for if he did. He fiddled with a golden ring which hung around his neck, gripping it tight. It has become a habit whenever Yuuri felt like he needed a punch, apart from getting good luck of course. It was one of their first matching pair, something both would call a lucky charm. But to Yuuri, this ring meant so much more- it gave him strength. Victor started to stir as he stuck out his hand and started finding something to hold onto, his face in distress. A smile tugged upon Yuuri’s lips as he stretched out his hand, and he can’t help but look at how incredibly small his hands were in his. Victor stopped and a soft smile crept up onto his face as he held Yuuri’s hand tightly, drifting back to sleep.

Yuuri stayed awake; he was too afraid to close his eyes again, afraid that the warmth in his hands left him, afraid that his one and only ray of happiness vanish in a blink of an eye……

afraid that his nightmare will become a reality.

 

 

* * *

 

“Yurochka, I’ll leave the Wind Tribe in your hands while I’m gone,” Victor said casually as he mounted on his horse.

Yuri groaned, “But I want to come along too.”

“Oh? Why are you so insistent to come, Yurochka?” Yuuri asked curiously, patting his horse, “You’ve always hated visiting the other tribes.”

“That’s because the Fire Tribe has an obnoxious prince and the Earth Tribe’s prince is too talkative for my liking,” Yuri folded his arms in frustration as he led the two to the front gate.

“Ahhh, so the Water Tribe’s prince is to your liking then?” Victor commented, giving Yuri a slight smirk.

Yuri’s ears started to turn red, “Wha- NO! I just—”

“You have a thing for Prince Otabek?”

“Shut up.”

“Interested in him?”

“I’ll kill you.”

“Is he cute?”

There was a short silence before Yuri answered in a soft voice, “…a little.”

 

Victor and Yuuri turned to one another in amusement; and in unison, they replied,

“NICE!”

“We’ll relay that to Prince Otabek when we get there, Yurochka. Don’t you worry. See you!” Victor said excitedly and he flicked the reins, signalling his horse to take its leave.

Yuuri followed suit, “You’re all grown up now, Yurochka. Take care of the palace!”

And before the flustered blonde could even reply, the duo galloped away.

 

“I’LL MAKE YOU TWO INTO BORSCHT WHEN YOU’RE BACK, YOU HEAR ME!”

 

 

* * *

  

By sundown, Victor and Yuuri have reached a long, stone bridge. From where they were standing, it looked as though this bridge would lead them to another dimension. There was a waterfall not far from it; the water tumbling down the hillside in a series of mini-waterfalls. It was a magnificent sight, and they knew they have arrived at the Water Tribe.

There were four tribes located around Saika- the Wind Tribe, the Earth Tribe, the Fire Tribe and the Water Tribe. They were governed by the Saika Kingdom, who held the highest authority. Ever since the last major war happened a century ago, the Saika Kingdom maintained its peace and harmony amongst the four Tribes. Emperors from each tribe would gather together, and meetings would often take place for a span of 5 days. As a closure, the representative tribe would open a conference party to celebrate the end of their weeks’ treaty. This way, Saika hoped that the four Tribes would be able to unite. 

Yuuri and Victor were then escorted by the Water Tribe soldiers to meet with their Emperor and Prince.

“Prince Victor, General Alexander, the Water Tribe warmly welcomes you,” the Emperor spoke in a loud and husky accent.

“Emperor Altin. The pleasure’s mine. We would like to thank you for your kind hospitality over the next few days.” Victor bowed gracefully. Yuuri bowed in unison as well, adjusting his glasses as he followed Victor and the Water Tribe Emperor from behind.

Yuuri carried a pseudonym name, Alexander, whenever he was out of the Wind Tribe. It was all Victor’s idea, to have everyone in the entire Kingdom believe that Yuuri Katsuki, the son of Saika’s Emperor, died as he tried to escape.

All these years, in the eyes of the world apart from the Wind Tribe, Yuuri never existed.

 

It was also Victor’s idea that Yuuri should wear glasses as a disguise, although it took Yuuri plenty of convincing when the idea was first brought up. Yuuri detested wearing glasses whenever he was out for his first few missions; he found it a hindrance, especially when he needed to fight. But somehow, Yuuri has gotten used to it.

“Where is Prince Otabek, Emperor?” Victor asked as he looked around the palace in awe.

“Prince Otabek is training with the other soldiers,” Emperor Altin replied simply, “Surprisingly, ever since he has met with Captain Yuri of the Wind Tribe, he’s been training intensively for the past couple of weeks.”

Victor and Yuuri glanced at each other, instinctively knowing what the other was thinking of.

Victor hummed, grinning from ear to ear, “That’s a pleasant surprise indeed.” 

 

 

* * *

 

It was their first morning in the Water Tribe. Victor and Yuuri were very fortunate to have an entire section of the palace to themselves; and their favourite area would have to be the pavilion- surrounded with its clear water from the streams, its waters slow-flowing and languid in pace, giving that soothing and calming rhythm to it. It was structured very different from the Wind Tribe, but they loved it nevertheless. 

  
“…. and we’ll probably have to go with Emperor Altin to the village for an inspection and- Yuuri? Yuuri.”

“What? oh sorry, you were saying?”

Victor glanced at him questioningly as Yuuri continued stirring his cup of tea. It has probably gone cold and yet he has not drank his tea, nor has he said a word of response from the time Victor stepped foot into the pavilion and started listing down the agenda they had to go through for the day.

“Yuuri, is everything alright? You look like you’re either too bored of this whole plan or you’re thinking about something. Deep. What’s wrong?” Victor frowned as he waited for Yuuri to answer.

In fact, Victor has noticed Yuuri feeling a bit spaced out since yesterday, seeming as though he had something in his mind, but never came around to say it. Victor never asked him because he knew Yuuri would tell him once he was ready to. They’ve established this mutual form of communication- that they would share what was on their minds as long as they were comfortable with it. Victor always had this fear at the back of his head that living with two identities might be too difficult for him. But Victor knew this would never be the case, or Yuuri would’ve left years back. They trust each other, and Victor trusted Yuuri with all his heart. But this time, Victor realised, it was different. Victor knew by staring into his brown hazelnut eyes which he could never stop falling for; no, it didn't show anger or hatred, but hints of sadness instead.

Most of all, those eyes depicted fear.

 

“No, it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it, Vitya. Go on, continue what you’re saying.” Yuuri replied, smiling mildly.

“Don’t chance the subject here. I know that you’re concerned about something. Talk to me, Yuuri. Please.” Victor said stubbornly as he laid a hand on his.

“I know this is ridiculous of me to say this, but I know that living under a different identity, or rather, as Alex isn’t easy. And I know that the Wind Tribe must’ve given you lots of responsibilities now that you’ve become the general. I don’t know what Yakov told you that night, but if you do feel overwhelmed and if you wish to leave the Wind Tribe then it’s—”

“Whoa whoa calm down, Vitya,” Yuuri laughed. “You’re overthinking things.” Yuuri held Victor’s hand gently and looked at him with warmth and said firmly, “Look, leaving my nation has been one of the best decisions I’ve made. And it’s all thanks to you that I’m able to live another life, comfortably, happily. If you didn’t find me any sooner, I would’ve died with so much regrets.”

Yuuri held Victor’s hand tighter, his voice still steady, “Even if it takes throwing my name away, even if I have to live as ‘Alex’ forever, it will not stop me from leaving your side.”

Something ached in him, but Victor’s heart leapt for a second. Victor couldn’t explain this conflicting feeling, but his words were all that needed for now. He held Yuuri’s face in his hands and smiled sadly as he stroked his cheek.

“I thank you for that, I really do. But despite all of that, please tell me if you’re alright.”

Yuuri looked at Victor and noticed there were sadness in his aquamarine eyes. He brought his hands to where Victor’s hands were and held them tightly. He felt guilty for not telling her about the nightmares, he thought with a pang of sadness.

 

_It’s the second time, and it’s the exact same dream._

 

How would he be able to describe the tragic scenes he dreamt to Victor? All the bloodsheds and gunshots he had seen, how it would always end up with him dying before Yuuri could even try and stop it. With all of that, he didn’t want to worry Victor, this wasn’t supposed to be a huge deal anyway. But Yuuri wondered why he was letting his fear get the better of him- that irking gut feeling screaming at him that something was just not right about all of this. Yuuri couldn’t risk all of that, he just couldn’t.

His reason to live was sitting right in front of him. After all, Yuuri vouched to protect Victor until he breathed his last. 

 

“As long as you’re here with me,” he smiled wanly. “I will be alright.”  

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have or have not realised, this particular AU ends at a horrible ending. SO! this AU will be split into 2/3 chapters, depending on how much angst I'll be writing. I need to thank mozukki for creating that AU prompt because I can't think of a simpler way to describe this. 
> 
> This AU was completely uncalled for tbh, never will I expect myself to be writing a 'historical genre', but I don't think it's THAT heavily historical. I will explain more of this AU once I've uploaded the rest of the chapters because I don't wanna give anything away. :) 
> 
> Despite me saying this is a Historical AU, this will be mostly focused on Yuuri's thoughts, nightmares and Victuuri's relationship, not too much on the context and/or terminology. But again, I will let your imaginations run wild! The next chapter will be even more exciting, getting deeper into the angst road with Yuuri's nightmares and how this influences his actions later on. So let us know what you think will happen next! I will upload the next chapter as soon as I can so my buddy can take over the next prompt. 
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying this as much as we are! Apparently both of us love to suffer. :)


	3. Death in my dreams (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Keep in mind that I love you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of "Death in my dreams (Part 1)"

_“Why didn’t you save me, Yuuri?”_

_“I tried to, but_ —”

_“Lies… Lies.. LIES.”_

 

_“You shouldn’t have left Saika. Because of you, Victor’s dead.”_

_“I… I’m sorry_ . _”_

 

_“Betrayer…. Betrayer…”_

_“Die… Die…”_

 

 

“Yuuriiii, you’re in a daze again. Come on!”

Yuuri was dragged around by an impatient and eager Victor to wander around the busy town of the Water Tribe. Victor’s meeting with the other Tribe representatives ended earlier than scheduled, so he suggested to head down town and do some exploring. Victor also thought it would be nice way for Yuuri to destress himself from being on guard for too long.

Yuuri fumbled as he tried to keep up with Victor’s fast pace. He pushed his annoyingly loose glasses up the bridge of his nose for the nth time, “Gosh it’s crowded with people. And Victor, not that name in public.”

“Right, sorry, Alex,” Victor smiled apologetically. Still holding onto Yuuri’s hands tightly, Victor led him down the bustling street.

They explored the streets for a couple of hours, trying out the local delicacies and buying small gifts for the family back in the palace. Yuuri hasn’t had this much fun in a while. Sure, he has been to the Water Tribe a couple of times, but he hasn’t been to this part of town. He tried to dismiss the nightmares that have been bugging him the whole day- that was his fourth one now. Though Yuuri was glad Victor hasn’t woken up to his screams yet. _Just how deep of a sleeper are you, Victor._

His thoughts were interrupted when a familiar voice shouted his name from behind.

 

“Alex! You’re here!”

“Ah, Prince Phichit.” Yuuri smiled, giving a slight bow. “It’s been a while.”

The dark-haired prince chuckled, waving his hands in the air, “Enough with the formalities already. Prince Victor, looking dashing as always.”  

Victor beamed at him. “Prince Phichit! Exploring the Water Tribe as well I see.”

“Well, sort off. Papa wanted to buy heaps of wine to bring back to the Earth Tribe,” Phichit said pointing to a small yet fancy looking store behind him.

“Oooh alcohol!” Victor’s eyes widened, running over to the wine store. “I’m buying them too!”

 

Surprised by Victor’s sudden reaction, the two youngsters chuckled.

“Alex, guess what? When I was out of the Earth Tribe one day, I found a couple of lost animals and they were so cute and small and fluffy! I couldn’t stand leaving them alone, so I brought them home! Papa refused to let me take them home but after a while, he seems to love them now! And now they’re my beloved pets and I named every one of them….”

Yuuri smiled admiringly at Phichit’s innocence and soft-hearted personality; his eyes would always sparkle whenever he talks about animals and plants. His heart is pure like the heavens, and he truly loved his Kingdom. It was no doubt that he was the prince of the Earth Tribe. Whenever Yuuri was with Phichit, he can’t help but feel more drawn to him, to have more than just a mere prince-general like relationship. Perhaps Phichit is someone Yuuri could really trust to the extent that he would be comfortable in pouring out his thoughts and troubles?

 

_When was the last time Yuuri ever had a friend like this?_

 

Yuuri was never great at making friends in the first place, but he did have one friend back in Saika. Yuuri never got used to the whole “personal servant” thing ever since he was a young prince. So, when Keizo first reported for duty, Yuuri couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable with how he was constantly being watched or followed every single day. It didn’t help that Keizo was the same age as him.

And one day, Yuuri grabbed Keizo’s hand who was trailing behind him and said straightforwardly, “From now on, you’re not my personal servant or whatever they call it. You’re my friend.”

After that day, they did everything together- playing hide and seek in the massive palace, pretending to be samurais and fighting with sticks, climbing up on roofs to sneak out of their duties. Of course, Yuuri and Keizo would end up being dragged off by the general to get a hearing or two. But it was fun. It was one of the best times Yuuri had as a child. It was a pity though, Yuuri smiled regrettably, that he left Saika Kingdom without ever saying a word to him.

 

_Sorry Keizo, I must’ve been a bad friend._

 

Yuuri didn’t realise that he was in a daze until Phichit placed a hand on his shoulders.

“Alex! You should totally come and visit the Earth Tribe again. I’ll show you my cute animals!”

“Really? What kind of animals are they?”

Phichit waved his hand, signaling for Yuuri to come closer to him. He leaned over to Yuuri’s ear and whispered softly,

“They’re called hamsters.”

 

 

* * *

 

_“You’re too late, Yuuri. Pity you can’t save your prince.”_

_“Y-yuuri…. h-help… m_ —”

_“VICTOR!”_

 

_“You’re not strong enough, Yuuri. You’re weak! Scared that everything’s gonna be taken away from you when you’ve just experienced happiness. Scared he’s gonna leave you, scared he’s gonna die, scared you’ll be a-l-o-n-e.”_

_“No, I’m not… I’M NOT AFRAID.”_

 

_“Look at your hands, they’re bloody… red… just like your prince…. because you couldn’t save him.. yknow why? Because you’re a betrayer, Yuuri. b-e-t-r-a-y-e-r.”_

 

_“Goodbye, Yuuri…”_

 

 _“NO_ — _”_

 

_-BANG-_

 

 

Yuuri gasped as he jolted from his bed; his heart pounding and his breaths short, seeming as though he had just ran for miles.

“Fuck.”

He was gripping the sheets _again_. Yuuri looked at the sleeping figure beside him. Still sleeping, he thought.

He got off the bed and walked out of the room quietly, making sure he wouldn’t wake Victor up. He needed some air, he couldn’t stay here now. Yuuri walked out of their room, he didn’t know where his feet were taking him. Somehow, he ended up at a pavilion which was not far from the room they slept in. He stood still, gripping the railing as he stared into the distance with glazed eyes. Closing his eyes, he breathed in the air, trying to recollect himself.

If Yuuri wasn’t like this, he would’ve found the sight breathtaking. Victor and Yuuri were fortunate enough to have one section of the palace to themselves; and their favourite place would be the pavilion- surrounded with the clear water from the streams, the water slow-flowing and languid in pace, giving it a soothing and calming rhythm. The stars twinkled faintly in the sky, and the moonlight shone on the water like a pale band of silver. _Silver._ Yuuri blankly stared into the reflection of the moon on the water, his heart starting to beat steadily. Yet, Yuuri still couldn’t dwell in this scenic beauty, not when his mind kept replaying the scenes from his dream over and over again, and the voices seeming to be constantly whispering in his ears.

Frustrated, Yuuri slammed his fist onto the railing, creating a loud ringing sound that echoed through the still air. Yuuri couldn’t care less. No matter how much he tried to divert his thoughts, his mind would somehow take him back to that one very scene- Victor dying in his arms and his hands stained with blood that weren’t his own. Even the moon seemed to be mocking him, its silver reflection on the water was the same silver which reminded him of the person he was incapable of saving. _Is this a curse for leaving Saika because of his own selfish desires?_ Yuuri clenched his fist. How he hated this feeling, hated feeling useless, hated feeling powerless in protecting the future he hoped to share with someone. Yes, it was indeed a curse. It was Yuuri’s curse.

 

He was too deep in thought to realise a warm pair of hands gently wrapping themselves around his neck, draping a blanket over their bare bodies.

“You weren't there when I woke up,” Victor mumbled as his head rested next to Yuuri’s.

“Sorry, just needed some air,” he answered dully.

“Having nightmares again?”

Yuuri looked up in dismay, but kept his expression hidden, trying not to look too astonished. “How did you—”

“3 days ago. You were sleep talking and saying things I couldn't quite understand. It got worse until you started gripping the bedsheets. I should’ve woken you up then, I’m sorry.”

Yuuri turned around to face him, but his head still hung low. He just couldn’t bear to look at him in the eye and tell him how powerless he felt, how he couldn’t bear to retell the scenes from his dreams in fear that it would come true. Or worse, how would Victor react?

Despite the pale moonbeams which illuminated the pavilion, Victor still couldn’t see Yuuri’s features clearly, but he could definitely sense the vibe between them. He looked at his hands, tense and fists still clenched.

The shock and terror Victor felt still lingered in him when he saw Yuuri slamming his fist onto the railing. It was not long after Yuuri left the room that Victor followed him; he walked behind him, expecting Yuuri to turn around or suspect that he was being followed. Victor had always known Yuuri to be quick in his senses; too quick that sometimes Victor assumed that he might have developed a sixth sense. But this wasn't the case. He had no reaction at all, he was lifeless, dragging his feet restlessly down the hallways and to the pavilion. Victor hid behind Yuuri at one of the pillars, thinking he should give Yuuri some space to cool off; but he couldn’t risk not doing anything and approached Yuuri soon after because he was afraid Yuuri might do something reckless.

Victor said nothing, but he wrapped the blanket around Yuuri and held his clenched fists, smoothing his fingers out. Yuuri must’ve not realised that he was gripping them too tightly. Victor held his hands gently and looked at him. Yuuri’s hair was covering most of his features as he continued to stare into the ground.

“Yuuri, look at me.” Victor whispered. Yuuri lifted his face, meeting Victor’s gaze. It was then that Victor could see Yuuri’s face under the moonlight. His black tousled hair which glistened in the moonlight behind him. His chiseled face which compliments his sharp jaw, chin and cheekbones. Then there were his eyes. His beautiful eyes. Those deep brown eyes underneath his hair, looking softly at him. But what Victor saw in those eyes weren’t confidence, but screaming defeat, fear and guilt.

He slid his arms around Yuuri, embracing him.

“Tell me what you’re thinking,” Victor said softly. If Yuuri could, he wouldn’t want to tell him about what happened in his dreams, as long as he could stay by Victor’s side then that was all that mattered.

“I dreamt… that you were not by my side anymore…that I didn’t manage to save you in time. Because I’m weak.” Yuuri sighed as he embraced Victor tighter, afraid that he might lose him, afraid of him vanishing into thin air. “It’s always the same dream…. the same scenes over and over. There was blood, lots of blood. I see you dying right in front of me, yet I can’t do anything. I don’t know what these dreams are telling me, but if those dreams really do come true, I’m always one step behind, one step slower. And by the time I got to your side, you slipped away from me, and I have nobody else to blame but myself because I’m not strong enough to save you.”

Yuuri pulled himself away from Victor, gripping his shoulders as he met with Victor’s pleading eyes. His voice broke a little as he spoke, and Victor wondered why his heart started to ache even more.

“Am I not deserving to be by your side? Am I too powerless to save you from danger? That I’m just harming you as a result?” He hung head again, and another part of Victor broke together along with the words Yuuri has spoken.

Was this what he’s been thinking about all this time?

Victor shook his head.

“It doesn’t matter what your dreams mean. What matters most is how you’re living your life, how we’re living our lives. And right now, I like how I’m living, with you. The Yuuri I know and love is a strong man who cares for the people who mean the most to him. A dedicated and reliable man who would do anything to save others.”

Victor brought a hand up to Yuuri’s chest, feeling his heart thump under it. He listened to it- it was slow and steady.

“When you truly love someone, you’ll know what to do to protect that someone in your own way.” Victor’s voice was calm and strangely peaceful. Victor brought his hands to Yuuri’s face, caressing the side of his cheek. He leaned in, pressing his lips gently on his forehead. Smiling, Victor looked at him. “Just do what your heart tells you, Yuuri. That’s what you’ve always been doing, right?”

Yuuri was mesmerised by his radiant smile as the moon continued to shine even brighter. A soft smile tugged at Yuuri’s lips, and he pressed his lips against Victor’s. It wasn’t desperate nor demanding; it was slow, gentle and passionate. Yuuri encircled his arms around Victor’s waist, drawing him close. They pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other. They just stood like that in silence, gazing into each other’s eyes and embracing the tranquility and peacefulness they both shared. Neither of them spoke, but they both smiled. There were no words needed anyway, because they understood each other now.

“Now that we’ve got that settled now, shall we head back to bed?” Victor patted Yuuri’s chest cheerfully as he grabbed his hand, leading them both out of the pavilion. A smirk casted on Yuuri’s lips whilst enjoying being pulled by him,

“Yeah.”

 

 

* * *

  

It was finally the fifth and final day of the treaty, and the Water Tribe have truly outdone themselves. The main ballroom was flourished with the elegant decorations and their guests were served with their finest cuisines. Not to mention that their security was tight as ever- guards and soldiers were positioned at almost every corner of the room. Yuuri stood at one of the pillars as he scanned through the room, observing the guests entering the ballroom. Despite having stood there for almost half an hour and greeting every guest member who walked past him, he couldn’t shake away this instinctive feeling ever since he stepped into the ballroom. He sighed, running a hand through his slicked back hair. It didn’t help that Yuuri barely slept due to the nightmares last night. But it was better since Victor was holding his hand throughout the entire night. 

Yuuri fidgeted in this suit, dreading over how uncomfortable it was to be wearing a suit amongst all the other layers underneath it. It has been a while since Yuuri was dressed up in a formal attire, let alone wearing these much layers which has become very uncomfortable for him to walk around in. Dressed in a fitted white button down shirt, his grey tux had an amazing and detailed white embroidery on the sleeves and down the panel. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose once more, Yuuri silently hoped that the ceremony would breeze through with no hiccups, so he could let loose and enjoy the night.

People were starting to fill up the ballroom; everyone dressed in their suits and gowns, mingling with one another as the waiters waltzed themselves through the crowd serving them champagnes. Yuuri politely turned them down whenever he was offered a glass, since he knew he had low tolerance for alcohol. He wouldn’t want to get drunk in a huge ceremony like this. Especially tonight. Glancing at the crowd, Yuuri could recognise some of the people from the other tribes he had visited- generals, captains, and even advisors whom he had probably seen a couple of times.

And seconds later, Yuuri could’ve sworn that he saw an all too familiar figure walking past him. It was quick and before Yuuri could even turn his head around, the figure was lost in the massive crowd. His eyes narrowed. _Where have I seen him?_ Yuuri swiftly scanned the ballroom again to identify any suspicious characters. But there was nothing. Everyone was too normal. This night seemed too normal.

It was then when a hand landed on his shoulder gently, but it startled Yuuri and he whipped his head around. It was Phichit, smiling at him, “The ceremony is about to begin, Alex.”

“Oh right. Thanks, Prince Phichit.”

Not satisfied with Yuuri’s very bland response, he patted on his shoulder, “Why are you looking so stiff? Lighten up, Alex. It’s gonna be fun.”

Yuuri could only nod and put on the most pathetic façade with a smile on his face. A smile that was also a way to trick the fear inside of him, the fear that something bad was going to happen.

 

 

* * *

 

Yuuri stood on stage as he waited for the ceremony to begin. Standing in a row, Yuuri stood at the far end, with the other Tribe princes next to him. It has always been a custom for the prince to stand behind their Tribe’s emperor; but since Victor had to act as the Wind Tribe’s representative, Yuuri was asked to join him on stage as a stand-in. Yuuri didn’t mind of course, protecting Victor would be much more convenient that way. Yuuri was glad Phichit was standing next to him, or he would’ve been drowning in awkwardness since he didn’t know Prince Otabek that well, let alone Prince JJ of the Fire Tribe. The bell started to ring in a peal, echo throughout the entire ballroom, and Yuuri stood in attention.

The crowd started clapping as the doors opened from one end of the ballroom. Escorted by the Water Tribe guards, Emperor Altin walked down the walkway together with the other Tribe representatives behind him. Each of them went up on stage, and Victor, being the last, walked up with elegance and Yuuri could’ve sworn that Victor was the most radiant person that night. His attire wasn’t too far off from Yuuri’s; the only difference was that Victor was bathed in white with golden embroidery down the front. A silver cape was draped over his shoulders, and it twinkled under the warm lights; his gray fringe covering his left eye. It wasn’t the first time that Yuuri saw Victor in this outfit, but it still caught him off-guard nevertheless. Besides, Yuuri could obviously tell that everyone’s eyes were immediately hooked onto him. Who wouldn’t? Yuuri didn’t realise that he has been staring at Victor the whole time until they locked eyes. It made Yuuri a bit flustered, but he smiled unconsciously, still not taking his eyes off him. Victor reciprocated that smile, his mouth fine and beautiful even if half of his face was covered with his gray hair. No eye contact was lost until Victor walked past him, intentionally brushing his fingers across his before standing in front of him as positioned.

Everything seemed to be according to plan- the four Tribe representatives recited their oath, and the Emperor Altin started off with his speech, followed by the other three. It didn’t take long until it was Victor’s turn for his speech. As much as Yuuri tried to focus on Victor’s speech, he just couldn’t help but steal glances at Victor’s back. Despite the cape becoming a hindrance as it was hiding Victor’s broad and muscular back, his stance was confident, poised, and elegant. Yuuri didn’t need to look at Victor’s facial features, since his voice was enough to reassure him that Victor was just as confident and relaxed. His speech was clear and articulate; firm yet gentle. There was a tug of nostalgia in him, Victor was starting to sound just like Emperor Nikiforov. _He’ll turn into a fine Emperor for the Wind Tribe._

Yuuri smiled warmly, standing in triumph that he was honoured of being a part of the Wind Tribe, that Victor has carried on the proper duties as the rightful prince, that he was sure Emperor Nikiforov would be proud of his successor, that, Yuuri, himself was proud of being Victor’s right hand man, partner, friend, and lover. Looking around the ballroom, Yuuri quietly sighed in relief. Perhaps he was just overthinking things a little too far; that his dreams were just dreams. Maybe it was a wrong hunch after all.

 

“And with that note, I would like to thank the Water Tribe for being a great host to this year’s treaty and that we will continue to strive towards unity amongst— _”_

At this point, everything happened too quickly. Smoke started coming in through all sides of the doors around the ballroom and within seconds, the room was already covered in a layer of smoke.

“Fuck,” Yuuri muttered under his breath. “Victor!”

Instinctively, he ran over to Victor and stood in front of him whilst he held his scabbard, trying to locate the unidentified smoke and getting ready for any unexpected ambush.

“Victor, stay behind me.”

Soon after, everything became chaotic. Yuuri could hear footsteps rushing up on stage and people screaming all over the place. By the sounds of it, Yuuri was glad that the rest of the Emperors and Princes were very well protected by the guards who rushed over. Now, the only problem he could ever think of is how to leave the ballroom as quickly as they can.

But it was too late, the whole ballroom was already covered in thick smoke and panic filled the whole room. One by one, Yuuri could hear thuds on the floor and the pounding of steps reverberated through the whole room. There were screams, broken glasses, and things being shattered.

There were more thuds echoing through the room. And it became more prominent when there was a loud thud not far from where Yuuri was standing. Yuuri panicked even more. Whipping his head left and right, he could not find Victor in this thick fog.

“Victor! Where are you?” Yuuri shouted.

“I’m here, Yuuri! What’s happening?” Victor’s voice could be heard from just a few meters away.

“It seems to be an ambush. Cover your mouth, Victor.”

Yuuri covered his mouth and nose in the crook of his elbow. _What is this gas?_ Yuuri continued to stay on guard, trying to figure out a way to escape this room before they, themselves, get knocked out and it’ll be game over.

All of a sudden, there was a high, cold cackle that pierced through the thick, smoky air. Yuuri stilled, trying to locate where the voice came from. There was a shrill voice to it, but at the back of his head, there was a slight familiarity to it; as though this voice belonged to someone whom he knew for a very long time.

The voice spoke, and Yuuri’s eyes widened.

 

“How rude of you that to leave without saying goodbye.”

 

_No. It can’t be._

 

“I thought we’re friends…”

 

_What are you doing here?_

 

“Yuuri.”

 

_Keizo?_

 

 

* * *

 

“Were you behind all these?” Yuuri asked faintly, but there was firmness in his voice.

“Hmm… perhaps,” Keizo replied in amusement.  

“ But I do hope you liked this grand entrance I’ve put up. I mean, it’s been three years after all don’t you think, Yuuri?”

“Yuuri?” _Did someone figure out Yuuri’s identity?_ Victor drew his sword from his scabbard, holding it whilst covering his mouth and nose. He tried to focus, but he couldn’t help but think of a million and one questions that flooded his mind. No one was supposed to know about Yuuri except for the Wind Tribe.

Unless…

“Yuuri! Who is he?” Victor called out from the smoke.

But Yuuri couldn’t hear him. He was frozen, desperately trying to connect the dots as the _name_ continued to bounce around in his head. What the heck is going on?

Keizo finally spoke again and Yuuri’s head shot up, “Right, so I brought my soldiers around to keep you company. I’m sure you’d like to know the situation in Saika Kingdom, don’t you? Or perhaps you don’t care about your parents anymore because you— _”_

“KEIZO!” Yuuri’s barked, his voice throbbing with anger.

“Wow, someone’s in a bad mood. Well, head to the palace courtyard once you’re done and I’ll tell you. Impress me, Yuuri.” The voice started to grew more faint, disappearing into the smoke without a trace, and yet Yuuri still couldn’t find Keizo.

“Tch.” His right hand holding the scabbard was quivering with rage.

The smoke started to dissipate, and Yuuri could see a white figure standing not far from him. Fuck, he was letting his emotion get the better of him to the point that he’s losing sight of his priorities.

And that was his mistake.

“Victor! Behind you!”

At this point, everything happened in a split second. He saw a flash of silver piercing through the thinning smoke, and the sounds of swords clashed. Victor was quick to respond, and he charged at the man, plunging his sword to their bare stomach. The man fell onto his feet, motionless.

Victor panted hard and Yuuri could tell that the gas has started to take its effect on his body. They needed to get out of here. Fast.

Yuuri took a step and he felt a throbbing pain in his head. He winced slightly, bringing a hand to his temples as he tried to balance himself. He had to get to Victor and bring him to safety before he blanked out too.  

But someone has gotten to Victor before he did; someone huge and twice the size of Victor. Victor was in too much of a daze to even notice, and before Yuuri could even shout a word of distress, there was a blow at the back of Victor’s head. And right in front of Yuuri’s eyes, Victor dropped to his knees and fell.

Yuuri called out to him; screaming as he pushed his lethargic body to move, to work like how he wanted it to. Before Yuuri could even reach him, the large man threw Victor over his shoulders easily, and walked out of the room.

“You bastard.”

Yuuri dashed towards the doors where the man left with Victor, but stopped when he heard the sounds of blades being drawn out from scabbards. Yuuri turned around seeing shadowed figures in view. When the smoke started to clear and the room became more visible; Yuuri could see an army of men at a distance, armed with swords and a mask to cover their faces as they all start to surround him.

Yuuri could tell at a glance, that this armour belonged to Saika. So it seemed like Keizo has gathered his troop of soldiers to infiltrate the ceremony. For what reason? To take over the Water Tribe? It was ridiculous. Nothing made sense at this point, and that pissed him off even more.

Yuuri dropped his head as he fell silent. He cautiously moved back, not retaliating whatsoever.

One of the soldiers spoke flatly, “Ahhh… we thought you'd be hard to deal with. Guess Lord Keizo was mistaken. Prince Yuuri is really dead after all. Right, guys?”

The soldiers started to murmur amongst themselves, chuckling and snickering in arrogance as they continued to mock the person in front of them.

Yuuri could sense a burning rage hissing through his body like a deathly poison. He has long forgotten about the dizziness he felt back then, the gas mattered nothing to him. They have hurt Victor, taken him away, and now they were mocking him. What a bunch of idiots.

Hiding his smirk, Yuuri gripped his scabbard, his stance becoming more firm.

 

_“Just do what your heart tells you, Yuuri. That’s what you’ve always been doing, right?”_

 He brought his hand to his glasses, taking it off and flinging it aside as it skidded across the room. He drew his katana effortlessly and let it rest at his side.

  _Prince Yuuri is dead, you say?_

 He looked up with eyes filled with hatred and anger which he could not conceal, looking at the sudden change in expression on everyone’s faces.

  _15 soldiers. This should be interesting._  

He finally spoke, it wasn’t too loud, but loud enough for the men who stood before him to hear. His voice cold and frightening, sending chill to their bodies, not knowing anything of what was to come next.

 

“I’ll show you where Yuuri is.”

 

And with a rapid movement, Yuuri held his katana sideways as he charged at the men. He leaped forward landing a slash at a bunch of soldiers who were a few rows behind, catching the others off-guard. He didn’t stop there; he pierced through another’s torso, and held it as he did a back kick, sending another flying backwards, hitting his comrades. Without any signs of anguish, he pulled out his katana from the torso and swung his sword skillfully, attacking the other soldiers who tried to approach him. At an instant, multiple swords started coming straight at him. Yuuri somersaulted twice backwards but the sword slashed his right thigh. Yuuri wince, knowing that the sword was sharp enough to have made a deep cut on his thigh. He stayed grounded on his knee as 4 more men surrounded him. Trying to breathe minimally has gotten difficult for him especially with the leftover smoke still in the air. He blinked and shook his head, trying to keep his conscious awake. Before he could act on instinct, a slash landed on his back, causing him to groan in pain; and a strong kick landed on the side of his face, flinging him further. Without having time to stand, a burly soldier charged at him, grabbing his neck and pounded him against the wall.

This man was probably triple the size of Yuuri, and he definitely looked strong enough to break his neck with his bare hands. Yuuri gagged, trying to grab hold of his bulky, muscular hands.

"I don't know how you managed to stay awake for more than 5 minutes, but your time is up, boy."

A sword then pierced through the side of his torso. Yuuri screamed, blood splattering out from his mouth.

“Don’t act like some hot shot thinking you can be a hero for the prince, you bastard."

The man laughed loudly and the other soldiers behind him joined in. But their laughter slowly died down when they could hear a scoff coming from Yuuri himself. A crude smile flashed across Yuuri’s enigmatic face. He held the burly man's arm with both hands. He looked up, his pupils dilated; his brown eyes becoming cold and rigid.

"That’s a shame… because you’re underestimating me."

Mustering as much effort as he could, Yuuri swung his leg leg upwards, successfully landing a kick on the man’s jaw; and with both legs, he landed another kick on the chest. Grunting, the man unconsciously let go of Yuuri. Yuuri dropped onto his knees, and without much thought, he pulled the sword out of him. He jerked in pain, blood dripping down the sword. The burly man tried to attack, but Yuuri was too quick; he dodged his punch before stabbing both of his swords straight into his chest. Yuuri forcefully pulled the two blades out of the man, not flinching when the blood naturally squirted out of the bulky body and onto his face. The man fell forwards as he plummeted onto the ground motionless. Yuuri lifted his face and glanced at the soldiers who were left standing before him; gripping the sword on his left and his katana on his right. The soldiers unconsciously backed away, their faces pale and eyes stricken with fear as though they had seen a monster.

With no time to lose, Yuuri swiftly charged at the men. He ignored the slash that were made onto his arms, or the wound on his side; it was as though he was never injured. He was like a beast piercing every man in his path and dodging the blows made by them as much as he could. Panting, Yuuri pinned the last soldier onto the ground with his katana against their neck. The soldier laughed sadistically and stared into Yuuri’s eyes, showing his blood-filled teeth.

He whispered through his last breath,

“Look at you. The Katsuki name will always run in your blood. You’re a killer… failure… revolutionist… just like your fa-“

“Go to hell.” Yuuri muttered. And he slicked the man’s neck.

 

 

* * *

  

Yuuri used his katana to prop himself up as he stood, peering at the bloodshed. All of them were dead. Yuuri winced in pain, finally feeling the after-effects that he has been trying to ignore throughout the fight. He placed a hand onto his side, feeling the dampness of his suit, knowing fairly well that it was probably because of his own blood. He looked at his hand that was stained in blood; not just his but those whom he killed. He used to have this fear of blood since childhood, but not anymore; he has killed too many people and this was proof. He has completely lost all sympathy for the people who died, bad or good. He didn’t care if he were to be deemed a killer, or a betrayer to the Saika Kingdom.

He would kill for the sake of his only reason of existence in this world.   

“Victor.”

Slowly, Yuuri staggered his way out of the room, dragging his bloodied katana along with him. The hallway was long and dreadful, but Yuuri know where this would eventually lead to. He knew he was falling right into Keizo’s trap. He has been playing with him all along; baiting him, weakening him, and he had Yuuri just how he wanted him to be. But Yuuri didn’t care. Victor needed him. And he would be damned if he ever came a step too late. Yuuri tightened his grasp around his katana as his anger burned inside of him. He still couldn’t figure out what Keizo’s intention was nor understand what the situation was in Saika, and that frustrated him. Yuuri could blame no one but himself for this; if only he were to see Keizo that night, perhaps all of this might not have happened in the first place.

But it didn’t matter, all Yuuri needed then was answers.

It was time he settled things with Keizo once and for all.

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy that was one hell of a ride. Yuuri, why are you so savage huh. 
> 
> Hello there! 
> 
> First of all, I'm REALLY SORRY for this very late update. :( Uni is taking a toll on me and I didn't expect this AU to be this **complicated**. So, I do apologise for that. Again, a huge thank you to mozukki for beta-ing this long ass chapter ;;;; 
> 
> But, I do hope this second chapter of the Historical AU will suffice while I get the last chapter sorted out (yes I'm sorry, you guys have to bear another round of pain, but it will be worth it). I'm getting there so don't worry it'll be up quicker than this update. 
> 
> In this chapter, I guess we're starting to see more of Yuuri's deepest thoughts and feelings. Yes, I love a demonic and scary Yuuri. We'll also see more Yuuri and Keizo interactions, and hopefully it'll answer your burning questions later on. :D
> 
> And woohoo! Fight scenes! I hope everyone is able to visualise the line of actions despite my inexperience writing lol. It is still a huge challenge to put all these imaginations in my head into writing. Nevertheless, I hope you guys can feel the angst building up because it's gonna get 10 times worse in the 3rd chapter hehe.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and feedbacks are most welcome, because I want to know what you guys think of this story so far! :)


End file.
